


You can't get rid of me that easily.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Chloe - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Jake - Freeform, Jeremy - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Mountain Dew, Mountain Dew Red, Negative Self Talk, Ninja, Rich - Freeform, SQUIP - Freeform, Sad, christene, he just needs a hug, help the smol bean, jenna - Freeform, jeremy doesn't deserve this, jeremy you idiot, jk everyone is worried, literally don't know what to tag, michael is worried, squip returns, worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy is terrified. The squip has come back, and Mountain Dew red is not working.Michael is worried. Jeremy has been acting weird lately, and is obviously hiding something.I love comments. They make my day!





	1. Somethings Not Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second fic! My first one was called "scars make us stronger" so feel free to check it out!
> 
> I'll try to update daily, mostly at nights but idk 
> 
> I live for comments and kudos, so please send those. 
> 
> And enjoy I guess.

Jeremy was on the verge of a panic. It was pathetic actually. There he was in his bedroom crying because he was scared. As the salty tears ran down his face his mind wandered to what had happened earlier that day. 

"Aww come on" Michael groaned. "We were this close to passing the level" he held his fingers about an inch apart to demonstrate how close they were.

Jeremy and Michael were in Michaels basement playing apocalypse of the damned. They had been trying to pass level 10 when there had just been too many zombies, and they had gotten over run. 

"Well you win some, you lose some" Jeremy replied. "We won't be able to complete all the levels on the first try." He reasoned with Michael.  
"I know, I know" Michael huffed. "And it wouldn't bother me except that this is the SEVENTH time we've attempted to beat this level." He practically shouted, his face going red  
Jeremy was trying to hold in his laughter. Michael was being so passionate about how they should have beetles the level. Jeremy kind of zoned out when Michael started his lecture about how that level "should" have been laid out to maximize easiness, and thrill. Michael went on with his ramblings for another minute when he noticed that Jeremy was not paying any attention.  
"Hey, are you even listening."

"Umm... No" Jeremy replied fidgeting with his hands. "Sorry"  
"Hey man it's cool!" Michael replied with a finger gun.  
Jeremy rolled his eyes. The finger gun game had been going on for some time now. The person who does a finger gun to the other is "it", until the other does it back. The catch is that it has to be in context.  
"I'll get you back for that one" Jeremy said with a small shake of his fist, and a small laugh. Jeremy then noticed a small migraine forming by his left temple. He decided to ignore it. He only got migraines sometimes, and when he did, they were small. "Hey, wanna try to beat that level again?" Michael asked a determined look on his face. "Sure!" Jeremy replied mirroring Michaels expression. They both plopped down on their respectable beanbags and started to play. About halfway through the level jeremys migraine seemed to double in size. He cluched his head with his hand, trying not to lose focus on the game they were playing. Michael seemed to notice this, and paused the game. "Hey man" Michael said turning to look at Jeremy "you good."

"Um, yea of course, let's just get back to the game" Jeremy replied trying to avoid eye contact  
"Okay" Michael replied sounding suspicious. But then resolved to unpausing the game. 

This was it, the last stage of the level. Adrenaline and anxiety flooded through Jeremy. Just as he was about to kill one of the bosses a loud voice sounded in his head.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Jeremy." It spoke in a chilling tone (AN: pun intended) jeremy went wide eyed as he processed what he had just heard. He knew that voice anywhere. It was the Squip! He froze and shot straight up, looking wildly around for the Keanu reeves look alike. As the fear and panic raced through him he didn't notice the neglected remote controller, and had gotten himself killed. 

"Hey! What gives" Michael exclaimed turning to look at Jeremy.  
"N-nothing" Jeremy stuttered out. "I'm fine I just-" a shock of pain rippled through Jeremy, and it was a recognized feeling. Another of those squip shocks.  
"I-I gotta go" Jeremy said hurriedly, and grabbed his jacket and raced out the door, leaving a confused and hurt Michael behind. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Why. Why hadn't he told Michael? Jeremy thought as he was walking home. After his sudden leave he had ran about 3/4 of the way home before realizing he was tired. Leaving nothing but an empty road and his own thoughts.  
Why haven't he told the one person that may have been able to help him? He had just left Michael there by himself to wonder if he was ok. Gosh we was a horrible friend!

"I agree. You are quite possibly the worst friend ever, and you don't deserve someone like Michael, because all you are is a pathetic nobody that no one would even want to get near." A loud and obnoxious voice said to him.

Jeremy had had his doubts, but now it was crystal clear. The squip was back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats that....


	2. The squip does damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy doesn't deserve this. Why am I torturing him!
> 
> basically Jeremy listens to the squip.
> 
> Trigger warning: lots of self hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short one. 
> 
> I'll try to post another chapter tonight, but I wanted the next scene to be a different chapter. 
> 
> please don't hate me!

"useless, pathetic, ugly, terrible, and worthless." these were the words that were running through Jeremy's mind over and over as he tried to sleep.  
When Jeremy had finally gotten home, the squip had seemed to quiet down. Jeremy had been so relieved when the squip had finally stopped trying to convince him that he could still be "chill." That small sliver of hope had shattered as soon as Jeremy had lain down in his bed. The squips voice suddenly got louder, and Jeremy had clutched his head in agony at the sheer scull crushing loudness of it. The words just repeated and repeated and it was officially driving Jeremy insane.

The squip had been replaying these words on repeat for about an hour now. And the worst part? Jeremy was starting to believe them. Only a worthless person would hide the fact that the very thing that had nearly destroyed the school, maybe all of human civilization, was back.  
As the night grew darker, Jeremy found himself repeating the words back to himself.  
"useless, pathetic, ugly, terrible, and worthless." Jeremy whispered to himself sadly. A small part of him was telling him  
"no, you're not useless. you have friends, good friends, and they love you very much." But the louder voice, the doubt that had been planted there by the squip shouted back.  
"They just pity you. You were the biggest loser in the school before, and now that you have a sob story, suddenly everyone wants to be your friend? I don't think so! I bet even Michael would rather have a new best friend. You hurt him so badly at the Halloween party, I bet he regrets being your friend in the first place!"  
The smaller voice seemed to fade out when Jeremy processed this. The squip was right! Friendship doesn't happen just like that, people just pitted him.

As the night turned into morning Jeremy found himself hating himself more than ever. Any self worth he had had before was crushed. He barely noticed when the squip finally took a form.  
All through the morning Jeremy just sat there in apathy, knowing that he didn't even deserve to live. He was just a useless waste of space. Everyone else just pitied him. 

Jeremy was so caught up in his self hate that he didn't notice the 67 messages from Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he doesn't deserve this! Jeremy just needs to be happy, and eat food!
> 
> Also I may need some help with this self hate thing, because I have been blessed with high self-esteem. 
> 
> I also am going to try to do some one shots, but I need prompts. If you want me to write something, then just put it in the comment box!
> 
> I love comments a ton, it makes my day!


	3. School (wooow so original)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy goes to school
> 
> the others know something is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update, I was hanging out with my friend, and was too busy laughing and watching Voltron. (great show, I recommend it) 
> 
> I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> I will respond to comments, so please leave them. I love responding!

The Bus drive was in a way a relief from the squips words. He could barely hear himself thinking, much less the voice of the squip. The voices all around him acted as white noise to keep his mind off of the horrible things the voice was saying about him. And then there was the smell. School busses just naturally reek, but when its full of high schoolers? Its just plain nasty. Jeremy had to breath through his sleeve just so he wouldn't start choking. 

He finally got past the school yard full of people, mostly making out before saying hasty goodbyes to their partner.   school, he was just in a haze, doing everything on auto pilot. It was all just routine for him. Walk the halls, avoid eye contact, get to locker, grab the stuff he needed, go to class, pretend to pay attention, then repeat.

Jeremy just felt numb. Mostly his brain. He pretended not to notice the people talking to him at lunch, until he really didn’t notice them. Of course the squip was whispering in his ear the entire time.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    _"you're not good enough to even be here. You should just leave, not that anyone would notice."_ Jeremy started to wonder where everything went wrong. Once the squid was giving him advice, now he was telling him horrible things about himself.

** Michael P.O.V. (from second person, to first person.)  **

"Hey man!" I yelled to Jeremy as I saw him get off the bus. The night before I have been contemplating the worst possible outcomes, because of Jeremy's sudden leave. Now I was just glad to see him alive. 

"yo dude, whats up?" I shouted enthusiastically to him, wrapping one are around his shoulder. I expected him to perk up, and apologize about his departure last night, and have some weird excuse, and then we'd be all done with this and go back to being normal. The only problem was that he didn't.                                                                                    Jeremy just sat there, not even acknowledging that I was there. He just kept on walking forward. 

"dude, you're starting to worry me" I said to him. Still no reaction. 

"Jeremy, helloooo anyone home" I said directly into his ear teasingly. Jeremy just pushed past me, and mixed in with the crowded halls. 

For a second I just sat there, like an island amongst a raging sea of people. What was his deal? Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong? Does Jeremy hate me now, and doesn't want to be my friend anymore, because he finally realized how much of a loser I am!                                                                                                                                         Wait, wait, wait, wait. Jeremy would never do that. He has told me how much he appreciates being my friend. Something is just off with him today. I bet Brooke, Chloe, or Christine  can help!

\-------------------

Waiting until lunch to talk to anyone was dreadful. By some cruel twist of fate, the only friend I have in any of my classes is Rich, and no offense intended to him, but he sometimes does more harm than good, even though he has good intentions. 

So to my dismay, I had to wait through all of my classes to discuss Jeremy to the others. The classes were boring, and most of the time I was placed at the front of the class, for being rowdy, so I couldn't do anything to pass the time.

Time passed agonizingly slow, and the whole classroom reeked of cheese. I have no Idea why. 

\-------------time skip--------

The bell sounded, finally lunch! I dashed out of the stuffy classroom to the open hallways. I took a second just to enjoy the feeling of not being cramped up in a classroom, then I jogged to my locker. With my regular lunch (sushi, and a sushi from 7-11.) I was ready to go tell the others about Jeremy's strange behavior. 

I spotted our group, the "squad" as Rich called it at the round table in the back. strolling past vending machines, and about a dozen other tables, I finally got to my friends. 

"Hey Michael, how was your day?" Christine asked me. Christine was just an all around cinnamon roll. She and Jeremy never worked out, because they just weren't felling it, but she was still the "mom" friend to us all. 

"not super good, have you guys seen Jeremy at all?" I asked the others, who had mixed of confusion and concern on their faces.

"I saw him in class today, but he seemed really out of it" Brooke said, in her chirpy voice. 

"me too" Chloe said "he just seemed like he was oblivious to his surroundings" at this everyone started to get worried.

"well this morning I was talking to him, and he seemed not to even notice me!" I said to the group. Everyone looked alarmed at this

"what do you think's wrong with him?" Jake asked.

"Im not sure" I replied "but he was acting all weird at game night yesterday" 

"wait, here he comes" Jenna spoke up, pointing across the courtyard at Jeremy who was stumbling through with his lunch. Jeremy walked over to our table and sat down, his shoulders hunched over, as if he was trying to make himself seem as small as possible. 

"hey Jeremy, are you ok?" Christine asked, her voice laced with concern. Jeremy just sat there, poking at his lunch as if he hadn't heard her at all. 

"Jeremy, are you ok." Brooke shouted into his ear. Still nothing. 

"I wonder whats up with him" Jake said 

Then without warning Jeremy just stood up and left. That left everyone there thinking two things: Number one: What is up with Jeremy? Number two: How can I help him feel better? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww jeremys friends are just the best.
> 
> Do you guys like the first person writing? If you don't, just tell me and I'll stop.
> 
>  
> 
> I made the mistake of telling one of my friends that I write fan fiction! My cover is blown!
> 
> Maddie if you are reading this... stop right now. For the sake of my sanity. 
> 
> any who. I love comments. And thanks for all the reads.
> 
> anyone have any suggestions to put in this story? Because honestly I have no Idea where to go with this.


	4. Mountain Dew Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you care at all about the sanity of the writer, then you need to help me.  
> I have no Idea where I am going with this, and I am having writers block. I need Ideas, please put suggestions in the comments.

Jeremy P.O.V.  
As I walked home, The squip finally took an almost solid form. As in I could see him.

“What do you want” I spat at him  
“Come on Jeremy, I want to help you, don’t be mad at me” he replied with a smirk.  
“All you’ve done is ruin my life!” I shouted back at him. I realize that people were probably thinking I was some crazy psycho for yelling at nothing in the middle of the sidewalk. Maybe they were right.  
“If you would have just been patient and listened to me, you would have seen that I was making your life better. It's not my fault that you are almost hopeless.” The squip snarled back.  
“We’ll talk more when I get home, and people aren’t looking at me like i’m some crazy person” I said under my breath, and started swiftly walking home.

The walk home was hot, and long. Not wanting to call attention to myself, I held my head down and focused on the sidewalks. Noticing the grass and weeds growing over the edges in some places, and how diverse each section was. I started to count how many steps per sidewalk block. It was two. Finally I reached home, and I wondered why I hadn't noticed these things before. Oh yea, because I always got a ride home from Michael. Why hadn’t I today?

As I struggled with the lock on the door, my old pal decided to bother me again.  
“See, you are even a screw up with opening doors” he taunted.  
“Shut up!” I whisper-shouted back.

Once I was inside the house, I just stood there enjoying the relief from the sun. I finally walked further into the house and just shrugged everything off my shoulders. Watching my backpack and jacket fall to the ground.  
“Why do you even still wear that jacket?” the squip said to me in an obnoxious voice.  
“You know why, you’re in my head!” I hissed back to him.  
“Well technically I’m not fully in your brain” the squip said.  
“Wait, what?” I said incredulously  
“I haven't really been fully restored, but in a couple more days I will” he said maliciously.  
“Okay” I said trying not to let him get to me “question time. Why was I so dead today?” I ask. 

I had been feeling numb all day, well until the Squip finally took form. 

“Well, I was trying to take a visible form, but that takes me getting further into your brain, and since you drank Mountain Dew Red, it was difficult, so I numbed your brain to make it easier for me.” He said

Well that explains it, I thought. 

Question number two: Are everybody's squips back, or just you” 

“Well Jeremy, since Christine was the last one to get squipped before the Revolt And was also the one to get the Mountain Dew Red, the effect just kept on wearing thinner the further down the chain it went.” seeing my confused expression, he made a loud and exasperated sigh. 

“You know when you pour water onto the floor?” he continued “well there is less and less water the further away from the point that the water made contact with the ground. You were one of the first to get squipped, so you were furthest away from when Christine was squipped, and the effect of the mountain Dew Red was less effective on you than anyone else.” he concluded his ramble. 

“Well what about Rich?” I ask 

“Since he was squipped for longer than anyone, the hold on his brain was wearing thin, and I was kind of like the Main Squip.” he said proudly “so my hold on you is much stronger”  
“Well, I’ll just drink Mountain Dew Red” I shot back at him  
The squip let out an over exaggerated gasp, and his hands flew to his cheeks.  
“Well, whatever shall I do” with a mock faint  
“I’ll show you” I grumble back to him.  
Since the “Squipcident” as Michael lovingly calls it. I have had my mini fridge stocked with MDR. I guess it just always calmed me knowing that if it came back, I could just make it go away again, and here we are.  
I stepped closer to the mini fridge, and opened it letting the cool air wash over my face. I grabbed one of the liters of soda, and popped the lid  
“Sayonara squip” I said with a mock salute, and downed the soda.  
I waited for a couple of seconds. Last time, the pain had been a little delayed, but it had come. What was wrong!  
I looked up at the squip in horror, seeing that he was still grinning definitely.  
I chugged some more of the liquid.  
“W-why are you not gone!” I half stuttered, half screamed at him.  
“What, you think the most powerful technology in the world could be defeated by a drink? Well, I anticipated the slight chance that you would try to get rid of me, so once I had some Mountain Dew Red in my system, I built up a resistance to it. Now, you can’t get rid of me!” he said gleefully.  
“No!” I whispered in horror, tears falling from my eyes. “This can't be happening.”  
“Oh, it’s happening all right, and like it or not my job is to improve your life, with or without your consent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, down to business. If any of you guys know dear Evan Hansen then yay! if you don't, then go find out about it right now. Its so inspiring. I was watching an animatic for it. and I found our favorite buddies Jeremy and Michael in it. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssCFUdXQAqw please just take a second and watch it. It will make your day. If you dont know the story behind the song, then look it up. It Will Be Worth It! 
> 
> Like I said before, I need comments to know where to take this. 
> 
> Since no one objected to the first person writing, I continued. 
> 
> have a great day!


	5. Authors note

https://lh3.google.com/u/1/d/0B2cfQF2BVwXtazB3RDJzRS03X2Z2RE1GNVFqZDJkOTZOVkd3=w1440-h666-iv1

Ok so I just want us all to appreciate the fact that I was walking, and I saw some Mountain Dew red in the road! The link is a picture of it!

Also, I need comments! I have no idea where to take this fic! 

Help please!


	6. Michael is a ninja, and anyone who disagrees can fight me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squip continues to try and "fix" Jeremy.
> 
> Michael is just trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, "Heere" is the next chapter! 
> 
> I wish I had some cool excuse for it being late, but I really was just lazy.
> 
> Happy 4th of July!
> 
> I hope I can satisfy everyone's wants with my writing. 
> 
> If you want to see something in this fic, then comment what that it, and I'll try to deliver.

Michael P.O.V.

"well guys, I'm gonna go over to his house and try to help him" I said to the "squad." We were all at our normal "hang out" place that we go to after school. The name of the restaurant was "Ruby's". It works well for is because it is: 1. nearly abandoned 2. cheap 3. there is a gigantic booth at the back of the table that fits us all. The diner was small, and decorated like a 90's restaurant with neon lights, a jukebox, and bright colors.

The plan was to wait and see if Jeremy would show up, then all talk to him, and try to make him feel better. The only problem was that Jeremy didn't come.

"can we come too?" Brooke asked, twirling her hair idly around her finger while sipping her milkshake.

"yea" Chloe joined in "we want to make sure he is ok!"

"well guys" I said rubbing the back of my head "If Jeremy is having a panic attack, then too many people could trigger him more. And since I know him best, it would probably be better if I go alone." I said sheepishly. Seeing the hurt looks on their faces, I quickly added "but if he is not having a panic attack, then I'll call you guys, and you can come."

"well I guess" Jenna said while reading something on her phone. She looked up "but you have to remember that he has other friends now." she said sternly.

That was on thing that has been bothering Me for a while now. I realize that Jeremy now had other friends, but I am... selfish I guess. I don't like not knowing where he is. I sound kind of creepy. It's just weird I guess.

"yea, ok" I replied trying to hide how unsettled the comment had made me. I flashed my trademark grin and then dashed out of the small diner.

________________________________________________________________

Still Michael P.O.V.

I ran, out of breath, up to Jeremy's house. Why hadn't I taken my car? My car! It's still at the diner. Gosh, why am I so stupid!

I tried knocking on the door. It made a resonating knock. Jeremy didn't answer the door.

A beat

Then two.

"Ok this is dumb" I said to myself. I started edging around the sides of the house. It was hard to not to pretend that I was in a video game.

And I mean REALLY hard.

ok so maybe I did a few ninja rolls on the side of the house. But I mean it was dark, and I was sneaking around. What do you expect from a video game junkie?

I finally got around to the back of the house. My back was pressed against the fence, and I could hear the rustle of the wood chips under my feet. I dashed from shadow to shadow until I was looking at the window well of Jeremy's room. I climbed down the metal ladder, and tried to ignore the spiderwebs. I jumped down to the ground, and peered into Jeremy's room. The room was dimly lit. I saw everything as it was supposed to be. Where was he? I slid the window open, knowing that Jeremy never locked it. I (not so gracefully) dropped into Jeremy's room.

I took a second to gather myself up from the floor, then began my search for the lost friend!

I began my search in the bathroom. I walked over the white tiles, over to the sink. There were small traces of blood on the white counter top. This worried me. This means that Jeremy was either: 1. Hurting himself 2. super clumsy. Either option was likely with Jeremy. I hurriedly speed-walked out of the bathroom, and down the dimly lit halls.

Pictures hung on the walls of Jeremy as a child with his dad. Normally they were funny to look at, but with the shadows covering the top halves, the just looked macabre.

I climbed up the stairs, and went into the kitchen.

I was greeted by the regular florescent lights glaring down on me... and Jeremy, who was... cleaning? Jeremy was scrubbing every surface that he could get to. He scrubbed back and forth like his life depended on it. sadly I recognized this. Jeremy stress cleaned, sometimes. But only when he was very stressed. He was really embarrassed about it, but somehow it helped him cope. Once he had described it as: "I need my hands to do something, while my mind thinks, so it may as well be something useful."

"Jeremy!" I said running over to him, and tackling him in a bear hug.

Jeremy didn't respond, but fear flashed over his face. He cleared his throat.

"hey man whats up?" Jeremy said, sounding like he was trying to stay calm.

"where were you at Ruby's man? We were all worried about you. And with you acting all weird at school, I was worried man." I said, trying to not let all of my emotions out.

Jeremy looked visibly uncomfortable with the confrontation, and started fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Then suddenly he flinched, and stood ram rod straight.

"sorry for worrying you, I'm fine" he said smoothly. A little too smoothly.

"Um, if you haven't noticed, you were stress cleaning." I said to him a little skeptically. I pointed to the rag in his hand to prove my point.

"no I wasn't" he said to me "My dad grounded me, and this is one of the chores that I have to do. This was also why I wasn't at Ruby's." He concluded.

"oh, um ok man." I said. It does make sense.

he made a small "hmn" sound at me, and turned to go back to his cleaning.

"wait, why were you acting so weird at school?" I asked.

"oh, um..." he mumbled out. "I had a migraine, and I wasn't feeling too good." he said

I knew first hand that Jeremy's migraines could be horrible. Sometimes they even made him skip school.

"did you take your medicine?" I asked. Normally the medicine would help it to go away, so he could function.

"n-no, I'm out, I need dad to go and pick up some more" he replied.

Something felt off about this conversation. Even though everything made sense, I felt like something was off. Kind of like the puzzle piece that almost fits, but is not the right one. I knew that Jeremy would tell me if something was off. He ** _would_** tell me, right?

"well, bye I guess" I said, while retreating to the front door

"Ok, bye" Jeremy called to me

I gave him my trademark grin, and then slipped out the door. 

______________________________________________________________________

Jeremy P.O.V.

As I watched Michael leave, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

What. Just. Happened.

I turned to the squip, who was laying on the counter top. 

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" I yelled at him.

"I knew you couldn't handle this yourself, so I gave you a little push" he said to me with a smirk. 

"YOU CONTROLLED ME!!" I yelled tears forming at the corners of my eyes, making the world look misty. 

"yes, if you want to put it that way-" 

"Gosh! that felt HORRIBLE! I shouted "it was like watching myself do things, but I wasn't doing it, like looking through the eyes of someone else." I said, a shiver running down my spine. 

"you'll thank me for it later." the squip said examining his non-existent fingernails.

"No. I. Wont" I growled at him.

"yes, you will" he drawled. "now go to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow!"

"and why should I listen to you?" I challenged

"cause if you don't, then I will make you" he said, making a finger motion to the stairs.

I felt my body lurch in the direction of the stairs. Panic seized my throat.

"FINE, I'll do it myself" I desperately shouted. Being controlled like that felt... wrong.

"Excellent." he purred with a smirk.

Dread bubbled up in my stomach. This was not going to be good. I can feel it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely.
> 
> So fun fact, the stress cleaning is something that I do all the time, and it helps! It is exactly as I described it in the chapter.
> 
> I love comments, and Kudos.
> 
> So bye lovely people.


	7. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, also me not knowing how to write a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGB, so I'm finally updating!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I just got out of the hospital.
> 
> I have horrible writers block, and a disease called "school"  
> (Actually just an eye infection)
> 
> Anywho,  
> I love all the support I'm getting, and I'm open to all ideas!

Jeremy P.O.V. (first person)

"OUCH!" I shrieked. Of all the ways to be woken up in the morning, torture was not one of Jeremy's favorites.

"rise and shine!" The squip said, hovering over me.

I just groaned in response, stuffing my face back into my pillow and attempting to cover myself with the sheets.

"Jeremy" The squip said in a foreboding tone. "last chance"

Regardless... I ignored him.

"I warned you." The squip said, and all the sudden my body was wracked with pain. Coursing through my muscles, and making my whole body tense up.  
I gave another yell, pleading with the squip to stop.

"now that I have complete control, I can give more than "shocks" The Squip said to me. "The reason for that pain, was for you to know your place."

I just looked back quizzically. For me to know my place? What was that supposed to mean?

"Before, I was trying to help "you" to fix your own life. Now you've given me no choice but to do it myself, through any means necessary." The squip said darkly.

"oh my gosh" I said under my breath. "FINE!" I said exasperatedly "Im up!" I stood up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and stretching.

I walked groggily over to my dresser, where my favorite t-shirt lay in the top. I reached out to grab it, then stopped. And it wasn't one of those moments where the person remembers something or whatever and freezes, no. I physically couldn't move my arm. "What the heck!" I shouted to the squip who was looking at me with content

I crossed the room over to my closet, ignoring all the clutter I passed on the way. The squip eyed the piles with disgust. I opened the small closet, and eyed my clothes, looking for something to wear. I reached out to grab it, then stopped. And it wasn't one of those moments where the person remembers something or whatever and freezes, no. I physically couldn't move my arm.

"what the crap!" I shouted. The squip looked over at me, amusement clear on his face.

"you still lack the necessary skills to competently pick out your own wardrobe." He mocked " choose that one" he said pointing out a black shirt with a V neck. 

"Eww" I said, that shirt had been a give from my aunt from Christmas, and I despised it.

"Jeremy"'the squip said in a dark tone "that was not a request, that was an order."

I decided not to piss off the quy who controlled my body movements, and put on the shirt.

"Happy?" I grumbled at the squip

" it's a start" he replied.

Annoyed, I trudged downstairs to get some food. When the bright lights of the kitchen shone in my face, I noticed two things, 1. The absence of my father 2. The note on the table. I walked across the kitchen to the note and read it.

Jeremy,

I went to investigate a job offer, as they say

The early bird gets the worm! Anywho

I left some eggs in the fridge for you.

-dad

I chuckled to myself a bit, he always was a go getter... Well not really, more like someone who doesn't move unless necessary, but I appreciate that he's trying!

\--------------time skip to school---------------

Still Jeremy p.o.v.

I walked up the stairs leading to the doors of the school. The crowd around me surged like a sea. Pushing past oll of the people who were about to be late, I made my way to my locker. The squip followed me around making my body walk in a way I would never usually walk. When I got to my locker I could see my friends all there waiting for me.

"Jeremy!" Brooke called out to me.

"hey Brooke" I replied. But I didn't mean to really. I could feel the squip forcing words out of my mouth, and putting fake smirks. On my face.

"Jeremy, are you ok?" Christene asks, her brow furrowing "you've been acting weird"

" what?" I could feel myself say "you think there's something wrong with me!" I could feel the anger in my tone Christine looked shocked and stepped back at my outburst

"Woah man, we're just worried about you. Jake said stepping foreword closer to me "That's what friends do"

"And what makes you think I'd want to be friends with losers like you" I said seethingly.

"no no, " I thought "this wasn't supposed to happen, you guys are the best things in my life, I don't mean it!" But of course the squip wasn't going to let me say that to them, so I just watched, trapped in my own body. Jake stepped back, shock on his face

"You don't mean that." Rich said looking hurt.

"Yes I do" I said forcefully.

"Goodbye" I said turning away to leave the stunned group.

I could feel the squip said hold on me weakening, so I took my best shot. With one glance. Back I shot the group a look of regret and desperation. Then I was whisked away from them, ignoring the fact that I didn't get my books at all from my locker.

Please understand! I thought.

\---------------------------------------------

Groups p.o.v.

"What was that?" Christene said finally breaking the silence

"I dunno, but somethings definitely wrong" rich said

"Hey Michael, do you know what's up?" Chloe asked turning to Michael.

Michael was looking at the ground visibly trying not to cry. "This was just like the first time." He whispered

"No man, did you see look on his face when he looked back, he didn't mean it." Jake said stepping closer to Michael, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right" Michael said looking up "Jeremy would never say something like that after the squipcident"

"squipcident?" Brooke asked a questioning look in her eye.

" a mix if the word squip, and incident" Michael rushed out, "but that's not important, what's important is that I think something made Jeremy do that."

"What are you saying?" Christene said suspiciously

"I'm saying that I think the squip is back!" Michael burst out.

Dead silence from all around him

"Really?" Chloe asked

"Yea, I , he only was like this with the squip right?" Michael said

"But we killed the squip with Mountain Dew red, and even if it did come back, doesn't Jeremy have that stock of MDR?" Christene replied

"That's what I haven't figured out yet" Michael said.

"Well whatever it is, maybe it's temporary, maybe we can get him to snap out of it?" Rich said

"Maybe" Michael said "I just hope I can get my best friend back"

"We'll do whatever we can to help" Brooke said

"Thanks guys, it means a lot" Michael said gratitude on his face

"No prob, now let's get to the bottom of this" jake said

"Everyone try to talk to Jeremy" christene said "we'll share info at lunch"

"Okay" the all said back in a sort of harmony.

"Jeremy, I'll get you back" Michael thought "I just hope you're ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, excuse my grammar errors, I can't see out of my right eye. 
> 
> So I finally posted!
> 
> Does anyone want to input any ideas? I love feedback!
> 
> I will respond to comments, so please leave them. I know it takes a minute, but it makes my day!
> 
> Stay fabulous! -ERJ


	8. Shortie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Jeremy
> 
> Plotting Michael
> 
> Short chapter
> 
> What more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for making you all wait. I just lacked motivation , but I'm back now, better than ever. You can expect more frequent updates now.
> 
> Thanks for putting up with me.
> 
> Ok, so this is a short chapter, but I had an idea and I wanted to include it in a different chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this anyway.

Jeremy p.o.v. (First person)

I can't do this

It's not worth fighting it

Maybe it's better this way

These were the thoughts that we're going through my head all 5th period. I knew they weren't my own, bey they felt like my own. I think that the squip knew that sooner or later his thoughts would be my thoughts.

"Mr. Heere" Mrs. Jensen snapped at me 

"Yes Mrs Jensen?" I asked with a sharp edge to my voice that wasn't quite my own.

"If you are going to just sit there, staring off into space the whole class, then I'm sure you already know the material. Let's test that, when was the battle of Yorktown?"

The squip whispered the answer into my head "1781" I said to her a little pretentiously.

"Well done mr. Heere" she said sounding impressed "but next time please at least try to look like you're paying attention"

"Yes Mrs. Jensen" I answered robotically, which wasn't far from the truth, seeing as all the answers I was giving were via robot brain pill thingy.

"Maybe I can try to slip out of the squip control for long enough to tell the others to help me." I thought " if I can distract it, by doing something uncool, or tripping in the hallway, it might work"

"Jeremy, you do realize I'm in your head, and you can't conspire against me, right? " the squip said in my mind

"Dang it" I thought "it was worth a try"

The bell sounded, cutting off my thoughts, everyone started to file out of the room, only half paying attention to the homework instructions the teacher was giving. I made my way through the crowed halls, squishing past swarms of teenagers, and finally made it over to my locker, and opened it slowly.

I started to grab the books I needed, when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Jeremy, what's up man?" Rich asked. He had pulled my arm down, and backed up a little when he saw my expression. 

Run away before I hurt you more "what do you want" I sneered 

"We just want to undrstand you" jake said coming from behind him. It was then I realized that everyone was behind them, all of them seeming to try and hide from me, afraid of rejection. 

No, no no no no. Go before I ruin the trust you have in me

The squip seemed to narrow in on rich. I herd it start to speak "up up down down left right A" 

I gasped as I felt the squip trying to activate rich. 

Rich flinched, and then looked at me in horror. " Michael was right! The squip is back, guys I felt it, he's trying to take control again! " he spoke rapidly to the group 

Determined not to fail, the squip tried to use me as a rebound "what are you talking about, you're crazy" I said

"No, I believe rich" christene spoke up " if the squip is really inside you, then it's speaking through you, to us." " don't worry Jeremy, we'll find a way to fix this" christene said with confidence

Thanks christene I thought

"Yea right" I hissed at them "anyway, where's that loser Michael, he isn't here? Was he too afraid of me?" I jeered at them

They all shared an uneasy look

"We're gonna fix this Jeremy, I know you're still in there and you can hear us. Just hold on, and we'll get you out of this"

With that they all walked away, leaving we with a couple questions, but the main one being: "why couldn't the squip activate rich?"

 

\------------------ time break--------------------

Michael p.o.v. (First person)

"Hey guys" I said sadly seeing my friends all come over to me with dejected expressions "anything happen with Jeremy?"

They had all come over to my house, which I had gone to after lunch, I just couldn't bear staying there knowing that Jeremy was there, probably suffering, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"No, he's just the same as when we talked to him at lunch" Chloe said "he's, all cold, and un-Jeremy like"

"What should we do?" Christene asked, turning to me.

"M-me?" I asked, my words getting caught in my throat "why are you asking me?" 

"Well you've known him for the longest, and you helped us defeat the squip the first time" rich said "oh yea, and we also confirmed your theory that the squip is back. I felt it trying to activate mine when we were talking to Jeremy."

"And you failed to mention this when I asked "did anything happen with Jeremy?"" I said incredulously 

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind" rich mumbled, looking at the floor of my basement.

"Well, what should we do?" Jack piped up impatiently 

I consitered this for a moment. I've never been the "leader type" but now everyone was depending upon me, my description could help, or hurt Jeremy.

The thought was terrifying 

"Well" I said " I think that we should confront the squip" I said 

"We just did that though" Brooke said matter-of-factly. 

"No, you guys confronted Jeremy about the squip. I think you should call the squip out, and make him talk to us" I stated firmly.

"Seems like a plan to me" jake said, standing up from the beanbag that he had been sitting on.

Jeremys bean bag

The one that had been empty before they came.

I and always loved it when we sat and played viedogames together. The beanbags told entire stories all by themselves. Of all the time we spent together. Don't get me wrong, I loved hanging out with him, but I always longed for... Something more.  
I knew it was a hopeless case, but I couldn't help but dreaming.

I'll help you Jeremy.

 

 

 

I know you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this.
> 
> I would love:  
> comments  
> Feedback  
> Kudos  
> Any cool fanart  
> What you want in the upcoming chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> I will incorporate anything you guys want me to. If you have a suggestion, I'd love to hear it.
> 
> Plz tho. I love when you guys tell me what you want.
> 
> Thanks - ERJ

**Author's Note:**

> Well yay!
> 
> I hope I have met your standards of writing! 
> 
> I'll try to update tomorrow


End file.
